Saturday Night
by dumars
Summary: While the team goes out for the night, Majik and Torque find something to pass the time.
1. Chapter 1

Majik Magic Torque Super Strength Lumiorous Light Generation & Control Blaze Fire Creation & Control Insecta Size Manipulation Dante Stealth

It all started one Saturday night when the gang decided to go out to a club, it was a new one Tony found. Club Inferno was new they just opened last week. But for me it was one of those night's were I just wanted to stay home and chill out and maybe even study up on some new spells, to help us out on our missions. (Even if they don t work most of the time). Sometimes I feel like I'm alone most of the time in the house, even though I'm friends with everyone in the house it like I only have myself and my many magic books. If only I could find that one special person in my life. But anyway everyone was getting ready for the night, actually just the girls Liz and Melina, it takes like forever for them to get ready and that just to put there make-up on. I was sitting in the living room reading my magic book waiting for everyone to come down the stairs to leave. The first one's down were two of my best buds Dante and Tony, these are almost polar opposites, you see Dante is our leader of our little superhero bunch and is also an assassin. I think he makes the perfect choice for our leader even though he is kind of a loner, because he's has jet black hair, smart, tall, dark, handsome, quiet, and not a best dresser either. And than there's Tony A.K.A Blaze and his name is an understatement, along with his fire-based powers. He is a complete hot-head; really I don t understand how Dante or I even become friends with him. He is kind of a womanizer bring home a woman almost every night probably even tonight he might get some pussy.

"Hey Bitch Boy why you not dressed yet we're suppose to be going out tonight" Blaze Said

Looking up at them from my book looking at the two guys in disgust at what Tony just called me "I decided I'm not really up to going out tonight. I want to study up on some magic"

"Lammmmmeeee" Blaze Said "Dude, its Saturday night your suppose to be out getting chicks and tryin' to get some" "Leave him alone I'd be staying home to if you hadn't begged me to go" Dante said "He begged us all to go to this whack ass club so he could just get those two cent hoes that always be up there."  
Said by another one of my teammates Kenneth. Kenny is what we call him, he has superhuman strength he could lift a 2 ton bus over his head if he wanted to. He is like 6'2, African-American, looks like one of those professional football players if he really wanted to play. He's a nice guy kind of a big teddy bear but he's not fat but opposite he muscular and has the best body out of all the guys. Even if Blaze likes to think otherwise.

"Whack Ass club, Dude its the best fucking club in New York right now, and I didn't beg any of you guys you all said you wanted to go out so I found a place, so get over it." Blaze said "Whatever man, hey Marcus you aint going out with us tonight." Kenny Said "Nope staying in studying up on my magic"  
Kenny sat next to me but, I really didn't notice it.  
"Were are those fucking girls they mess everything up" Blaze Said "They said they were getting ready for tonight, they won't be long" Dante Said "HEY HURRY UP!" Blaze shouted up the stairs "Ok were coming keep your pants on." Liz said While her (Luminous) and Marisa A.K.A Insecta finally coming down the stairs both looking sexy as hell. Liz is kind of the diva of our little group, and she also very dramatic. She has long blonde hair and not one of those dumb blondes either she s very smart when she want's to be. And then there's Marisa she's kind of the flower girl. She loves her garden she's almost there everyday, all-day. But she's nice and kind of flighty too.

"Damn" Blaze Said "You look very nice ladies" Dante Said "Thank You Boys" Liz Said "Thanks, wait Marcus you re not going with us, why?" Marisa Said "We're not going cause we have to study magic"  
"What now your not going man come on" Blaze said "Yeah" Blaze said "Ok, can we go I don't want all this cuteness to go to waste" Liz Said "Fine let s go" Blaze Said "Bye" Marisa Said "Bye" I said "Later" Kenny Said As the door closed I and Kenny were alone. I take my eyes off my book to notice that Kenny was staring at me.  
"What are you looking at?" I said "Nothin it just that you always tryin' to make it seem like dis magic stuff is all hard, but I bet its not" Kenny said "Oh really"  
After saying that Kenny snitched the book out my hands pretending to know what he's looking at. You know he is kind of cute though. But what am I saying I know Kenny is not gay, he could get any girl he laid his eyes. I wonder why he doesn t have a girlfriend or something.

"Hey Kenny can I ask you something" I said Still looking down at the book dumbfounded "Yeah what is it?" Kenny Said "How come you never had a girlfriend? I mean since we know each other I never seen you with anybody" I said "I never really found that right person y'know" Kenny said "How come you don't have no girlfriend" Kenny said smiling "Same I guess"  
Looking down at the floor.  
Noticing he wasn't getting anywhere with my magic book I decided to take it back and continue my studying.  
"What a minute I was bout to figure it out"  
"Sure you were"  
"Yeah, well mind if I watch T.V.?" "Yeah go ahead"  
It was kind of funny seating next to Kenny, were home alone just the two us I don t now what comes over me when I see him. I get all sweaty, nervous, knees get all shaky. But I can't say he feel's the same, like Dante, Kenny is also the last one to admit his feeling to any of us if he does it a rare case.  
"Kenny, um can I umm?" I said nervously "Can you what?" Kenny said, while not taking his eyes off the TV. Screen.  
"Can I suck your dick?" Taking his eyes off the TV screen in almost in complete shock "Can you what, why?"  
"'Cause, I don t know I just thought I ask you. You don t have to speak to me anymore"  
I said getting up to leave out the living room to my room, but I felt a hand grab me on my wrist.  
"What don't go I'm still going to talk to you? I mean is that what you really what to do?" Kenny Said quietly "Yes" I said quietly as well "Ok" Kenny signed

He turned the TV. Down, and sat back so he could get comfortable and started doing his belt buckle. When he started doing that my heart started race rapidly. I don't know what came over me it was like an anderiline rush hit me. But when he was working to the zipper, he pulled it down and pulled it out. Kenny was huge I would say maybe 9 1/2in to say the least, maybe 10. I was in shock as well I couldn't help but stare at it while he held it in his hand.  
"So are you going to seat there or are y' going to suck it" Kenny said smiling "Oh yeah" I went down slow as possible opening my mouth as wide as I could get it, and put as much in my mouth as I could get. I start going up and down on his shaft slowly. All the way down to his to those oranges he could balls. I then started playing with his head with my tongue, then I just put the whole thing in my mouth as much as I could get. Hearing Kenny moan was meaning it felt good to him or he was just making it up, to make me fill better cause I didn't know what the hell I was doing.  
"Does it fell good?" I said "Y-Yeah...hmh keep going...fuck." Kenny said moaning I continued on his big meat, he seemed to be enjoying it. "Oh shit im about to cum" Torque said gasping I start stroking his large dong to pump the white substance in my mouth. Which it did it was thick and salty in my mouth and I swallowed all of it. I sat up and sat on my knees leaning on him. While he was playing with my ass. Still licking his nut off my face, he kissed me passionately tasting himself in my mouth.  
"Why do we go up to my room" Torque said "Ok" I said As he pulled me up the stairs to his room.

The End

This is only part one. Please everyone comment and review my story, it's my first one. But you all can be brutally honest Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze Spotlight Torque Dante Majik Insecta

As Kenny pulled me up to his I processed all the thoughts in my head, could this really bee happening with Kenny the hottest guy on our team. It's like finally getting the cheerleader or star football from high school, but it is. Finally making it to his room I wouldn't say Kenny junky but his room is lived in. Hey pulled me over to his bed were he pulled his pants down to fully reveal his large cock, but I couldn't wait till he took off his shirt. Kenny had a body of a god, even rival that of Superman. He pushed me down on the taking all the clothes off myself I was fully nude and ready for him.

"Turn over" Kenny said swiftly

With me on all fours on his bed he started rubbing up and down my back which gave me shivers all over. You wouldn't be able to tell this about Kenny but he had some of the softest hands picturing him you'd think there all rough but not his.

"You sure you ready f' me?" Kenny said "Yes give it to me"

Before I could get my thoughts together Kenny all ready put his big cock inside of my tight butt hole. First he started out slow and steady to get me used to it, but then Kenny started pounding me harder and deeper it felt good but at the same time painful. It brought tears to my eyes

"K-Kenny...hum ohh...it's too big" "You wanted it and now you goin get it"  
"Please hmmmm stop it hurts"  
"Fuck"

Before I knew it I was on my back with Kenny over me holding my hands down. Bring tears to my eyes.

"Shit you so fucking tight Marcus"  
"It feels like I'm about to break in half" I said "I can t take it anymore I'm about to cum" Kenny said

Kenny released his load inside of me. I was all hot and sweaty and in true pain I know I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks. Kenny leaned over and kissed me softly also wiping the tears from my face. Pulling himself out he picked me up and laid me next to him

The End


End file.
